Talk:Game Updates/@comment-5498474-20131010140109
Hello!Everyone. Please pardon me for the very long post. I'm copying and pasting it from Official Backflip Studios Customer Portal for reference purposes. DragonVale 2.0 - What you need to know? The Community Event - in a nutshell The Wizards of DragonVale are working hard to bring Dark and Light Dragons back! To do this they need your help! - This community event introduces a new currency to the world of DragonVale, Magic, as well as a new island, habitats, decorations and eventually... dragons. - Magic is cast towards the return of Light or Dark Dragons. The entire DragonVale community will be contributing towards Light or Dark elements to ultimately decide the order in which the dragons are released, and also earn exclusive rewards. - A new island, the Rift Island, is home to the The Tines of the Scar, The Light Vestige and Dark Remnant. - The Tines of the Scar will reflect the community’s progress towards Light or Dark Magic. - When the community has cast enough magic to return Dark or Light, a special Rift Dragon will be released. - Each player will receive exclusive rewards in both the Light and/or Dark Elements proportional to how much Magic they have contributed to each side. How does Magic Work? Magic can be found throughout your park as a result of most actions you make in DragonVale. Be sure to try a variety of park activities to find the most magic. Repeating activities in the park will generally produce less magic over the course of the day. Wait a day to see magic production replenished. Players can contribute up to 3000 magic total each day in any combination of light and dark. Players will be able to contribute more Magic when the next day’s cycle starts, you can check this timer by tapping the info button while The Tines of the Scar is selected. Why are we contributing Magic, and what do I get out of it? *This community event has unique content that can only be earned through participation.* Magic is a special, limited currency just for this event. As players cast Magic for either side, the Tines of the Scar will change in appearance depending on the amount of magic contributed to Light or dark by all players. Once an element is completely unlocked, the corresponding dragons, habitats, and decorations will be available to all players of sufficient level. Each player can earn special habitats for Light and Dark based on their level of contribution. As players cast more magic to the Light or Dark Elements their rewards will increase. The rewards for each respective element will be gifted to the player when that element is fully released. As players continue to contribute to either Light or Dark, the bar below that decoration will fill. Once a player reaches the end of that bar, a reward will be made available and the bar will reset. Filling the bar indicates how much a player needs to contribute to unlock the next reward! What happens when one element is completed? Once an element is released, players will no longer be able to cast magic towards that element. When an element is released whatever rewards you have earned will be gifted to you and you will no longer be able to upgrade them. Players will still be able to cast magic towards the remaining element to upgrade their rewards until it is also released. When both elements are released the event will then come to a conclusion. Can players buy Light/Dark habitats, decorations, and dragons in the Market? Players can purchase Light and Dark habitats, decorations, and dragons only when that element has been released AND if they are at the appropriate level. The habitats earned through the community event will have their own unique appearance than those sold in the market. In addition, habitats earned as rewards will not count towards your park’s maximum habitat limit. Shrines have changed?!? Leveling your dragons no longer requires shrines. Most dragons can be leveled up to your park level, to a maximum of level 20. Epic and Gemstone Dragons are still currently limited to level 10. Players will receive a one-time gift for each Shrine they have leveled. Silver Shrines will reward players with 15 Gems and 250,000 Treats. Gold Shrines will rewards players with 40 Gems and 1,000,000 Treats. Shrines are still available in the game as a special decoration that counts your dragons. New Island! Players will be able to purchase a new island at level 35! Breeding Changes? Due to a rift in magic, the wizards have noticed some changes in dragon breeding. Apparently, with the wild effects of the new magics coming into DragonVale, Epic Dragons bred together from the same Habitat can produce an egg with any of the combined elements. Increased Level Cap! More Habitats! Player level-cap has been raised to level 50 from 45 and they will be able to unlock more habitats along the way. When and how do I receive my rewards from the event? When an element has been released, players will be able to find their rewards in the Gifts tab under the Social menu at the bottom of the screen.